When my heart bleeds
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Después de una hora no tengo ropa y Richard jadea encima de mí. Me doy cuenta de que su corazón ha dejado de sangrar... También el mío. ROBxRAE. Universo Alterno. One-shot.


**Aquí está...n.n'**

**El fic que prometí para mis queridos lectores del Compromiso, que me apoyaron hasta el final de los finales. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Este fic está hecho en primera persona (Universo Alterno), y lo narra Raven. Traté con todas mis fuerzas quedarme los más sarcástica y pesimista, indiferente bla, bla blabla.**

**Sólo unas aclaraciones: Supongo que ya sabrán lo nombres verdaderos de los titanes, así que me quedo con los nombres de los demás.**

**Brynn-Jinx.**

**Jeanne-Bumblee bee.**

**Jason Todd-Red X.**

**Amy-Argenta.**

**Y para los grados, Raven va en segundo, así como Robin. Garfield, Kori y Cyborg en tercero (de bachillerato, y para los que tienen diferentes sistemas en sus escuelas, Raven y Robin en quinto año, en tercer semestre o en onceavo grado, Garfield, Kori y Cyborg en sexto año, en quinto semestre o doceavo grado)**

**Raven tecnicamente a penas entró pero en las prepas de acá de mi pueblo puedes exentar y cursar materias más avanzadas (claro, con un examen previo super difícil), es por eso que Raven comparte la mayoría de las clases con Robin, excepto algunas.**

**Parejas: Algo de BB y Rae para los que les gusta. **

**Rob y Rae de una manera muy rara O.o**

**NOTA DE AGOSTO 2009:**** Está historia la tengo terminada desde antes de que El Compromiso se terminara, y como ya lo había señalado, es para los que me apoyaron a través de toda mi hazaña escribiendo El Compromiso.**

**Después volví a leer la historia y para que les miento, es un desastre. Pensé en dejarla ahí un ratito en intento de mejorarla, pero la inspiración para esta historia en particular es nula. Pero la promesa es promesa y por eso les subo esto para ver que les parece. Después trataré de hacer algo más creativo.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Melodrama (como no se lo imaginan), algunas indirectas no muy indirectas y groserías :)**

_**When my heart bleeds.**_

No se si mi actitud de anti-social me ha llevado hasta estos extremos.

Realmente lo dudo...

No, no lo dudo.

Caminando como si no me vieran raro, me dirijo a mi casillero, abriendolo y sacando los libros de matemáticas avanzadas, otro pretexto infantil que usan los del equipo de basketball para molestarme (excepto Victor, él es otro asunto completamente diferente)

Sin más preámbulos camino lentamente al salón E-204.

Nuevamente ignorando las miradas que me lanzan las chicas de la escuela.

Me dan asco.

Inútiles rubias oxigenadas que piensan que el mundo gira alrededor de ellas, observándote con la clásica mirada de elevador (para los que no tienen cerebro; es cuando te miran de arriba para abajo, parandose indiscretamente en lo que creen es lo peor de tus complementos físicos).

Lo malo de mí es que no tienen tiempo de pararse a mirar TODO mi cuerpo, y me lanzan dagas con los ojos, como si con eso me parara sólo para que me vean con ojos de sapo cacheteado.

Aún así, eso no me pone nerviosa ante sus miradas. Hasta me causa risa ver que no logran obtener ninguna reacción de mí parte, como si no me estuvieran viendo. Como si no existieran.

Y ¡Oh mi Dios!....Naaaadie las puede ignorar. Ugh.

Me desato la sudadera negra que traigo y la pongo detrás de mi asiento.

Me gusta usar la sudaderas con capucha, es para mi ventaja después de todo, así acomodo la capucha delante del respaldo. Esto lo hago porque el 99.9999907 % de las veces hay goma, resistol, o algún embudo de cocina restando en mi asiento.

A los de la clase les enerva que deje mi sudadera pegada después de una clase, y al día siguiente me verán con otra. Supongo que yo sola me hago la vida más difícil.

Luego verán porque la dejo ahí.

Pero para mi sorpresa, que obviamente no muestro pero solo con distintos tintineos en mis orbes; observó que no hay nada pegajoso en mi asiento. Con paranoia que domina mi cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo, reviso que la banca no tenga tornillos flojos y pica-pica.

100% seguro.

Suspirando en derrota, me muevo para sentarme en la banca, sólo para sentir que no toco nada, cayendo en el piso del salón de clases, seguido de las risas de los que ya han entrado al salón.

-Pero miren, la basura en el suelo-dice una voz, y con otro suspiro de exasperación me levanto y volteó a la dirección de donde viene la voz del brabucón.

-Pero miren, que originalidad-digo, jalando mi banca y sentándome, para momentos después actuar como si no me hubieran tirado unos segundos antes.

Entra Kori al salón, sonriendo enigmática y viendo que hablo con el tarado.

Richard Grayson tiene cara de asesino.-¿Qué te pasa Raven, no te gusta estar en tu lugar?-pregunta, y una sonrisa imperceptible se planta en mis labios. Veo de reojo que algún chico pone al corriente a Kori de lo que pasó, obviamente alterando la historia para mi desventaja.

-No, ahí estás tu tambíen-le replico, sólo para escuchar los sonidos de sorpresa de los demás.

Y ahí va Kori -¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Richard? No mereces ni mirarle, bruja-invoca, y sólo para molestarle, me vuelvo en mi asiento y observo a Grayson como si fuera rana apunto de ser diseccionada.

-Ya lo estoy viendo-le respondo, mis ojos bien puestos en el chico, sus ojos azules raramente vacíos.

Debo admitir que la chica sabe hablar. Siempre llena sus oraciones de palabras formales y bien diseñadas, me recuerda a mí de alguna manera, lo malo es que es algo estúpida y no se daría cuenta de la semejanza.

Veo que su boca se abre para decirme algo, parpadeo al ver que el profesor entra en el salón, cerrando la puerta y no dejando entrar a los alumnos que no alcanzaron llegar antes que él. Y como niños buenos que son todos, la clase se acomoda y se sientan los alumnos.

-Garfield, reparte las tareas-demanda el profesor. Practicamente tirando los reportes en las manos blancas del chico.

Después de varias explicaciones que ya sé me doy cuenta de que mi tarea todavía no la tengo.

Otra vez la paranoia. Pero luego me doy cuenta que hablamos de Garfield, que aunque nadie lo sepa, me llevo regularmente con el chico. Igual con Victor.

Los tres vamos juntos al curso especial de francés después de clases.

Me alegra que el curso no sea en la escuela, o nos arriesgariamos de ser vistos por otros estudiantes.

Recibo mi reporte, y sin que nadie se de cuenta Garfield me guiña un ojo. Con eso miro mi tarea que, como siempre, tiene un 10 perfecto.

-Señorita Raven, si me hace el favor de resolver esto-

Con ojos que silenciosamente le pegan un tiro al maestro, me levanto de mi asiento, caminando como si nada y al mismo tiempo checando que no haya nada en mi camino.

Llegó al pizarrón, ya sintiendo que mi espalda es atravesada por algunas 43 miradas.

Debo concentrarme, se que debo.

-Muy bien señorita Raven, como siempre-anuncia el profesor, sin la mínima idea de que me consternan los cumplidos. Siempre son usados en mi contra.

-Muy bien señorita Raven, como siempre-balbucea Grayson, su vos alterada me da escalofríos.

Me da ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿Hay algún problema, señor Grayson?-pregunta el profesor, y los super amigos de Grayson se rien de lastima, mientras el susodicho adopta su sonrisa de un millón...de balazos, haciendo que todas la niñas en el salón (menos yo) y hasta algunos chicos tengan miradas de completa devoción con el tarado.

-No profesor, ninguno-

Me enerva, cuando a pesar de que las mayoría de los alumnos les llaman maestros, el y yo les digamos profesores (Malditos alumnos usando excusas para degradar el nivel de respeto que le deben a nuestros educadores)

-Entonces pasa al pizarrón y resuelve el siguiente-le dice con una voz floja. Grayson se para, caminando como el rey de la selva, tomando la tiza y respondiendo el problema con sus números perfectos.

Esta bien la respuesta.

-Muy bien, señor, vayase a sentar-

Como niño obediente Grayson regresa.

Pasan varios minutos de explicaciones y el maestro empieza nuevamente con las participaciones.

-Señorita Kor, si me hace el favor-dice el profesor, apuntando la tiza en dirección de la pelirroja, mientras esta sonríe serenamente y se levanta de su asiento, caminando hacia el pizarrón, omisa de las miradas que reciben sus gluteos.

Realmente pienso que no se da cuenta, a pesar de que es muy popular en la escuela (creo que yo soy la número uno, por tan raro que suene) no llega a ser presumida o simplemente una zorra.

-Excelente señorita-

También es muy buena para las matemáticas.

La alarma suena, -Hagan las páginas de la evaluación 11 para el jueves, hasta luego-pronuncía el profesor, esperando ya a los siguientes alumnos que entran a su clase.

Me levanto del asiento y me voy a los casilleros, sacando el libro de historia y cerrando con mil seguros mi expuesto casillero.

No noto los garabatos que me han escrito.

Definitivamente va a ser aburrido.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¿Ningún problema hoy Rae?-me pregunta Victor, palmeando mi cabeza.

-No, supongo que no-

-Lo usual ¿verdad? No se como me quedo sin hacer nada-

-Porque yo te lo pedí, hablarme es suicidio social-le respondo, terminando el ejercicio de francés.

-Jajaja, si es suicidio social, pero aún así no debería importarme-se reprocha, una mirada culpable en sus facciones morenas.

El es un chico muy popular, siendo el capitán del equipo de basketball. Es sorprendente como una persona con tanto poder se conforme con mi compañia, la de Garfield y el rap.

-No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que no pueda controlar, creo que hoy fue más tranquilo que los otros días-le aseguro. Bajo mi tono de voz al ver que la maestra voltea, oliendo el aire como si eso le fuera a decir quien estaba hablando en su preciada clase.

Garfield discretamente pone su dedo en sus labios, diciendome que guarde silencio. Ruedo mis ojos.

-Claro que hoy fue más tranquilo, Rae, vi tu horario en las pizarras de la dirección, sólo tuviste a Grayson en matemáticas y arte- murmura el moreno, como si la cosa fuera mi culpa. Tal vez lo es.

No digo nada.

-Bueno, al menos estás completita y traes tu sudadera-rie ligero, pero dura poco, sus ojos grises mirando el pizarrón como si fuera el mismo Chico Maravilla. Luego voltea, viendo mi playera manchada con pintura verde. Sacude la cabeza.

Recuerdo brevemente el primer día en que tuve matemáticas y arte.

Habían manchado mi blusa de pintura morada y ya no tenía mi sudadera, fue muy embarazoso. Tuve que pensarlo cuidadosamente por el simple hecho de que estaba empepada con la maldita pintura, tenía examen de natación el día siguiente y no podía arriesgar enfermarme sólo por mi soberbia, así que deje los restos de mi orgullo en la pintura y me quité la blusa.

Lo bueno es que traía una playera delgada encima de mi sostén.

Desde ese día ya nadie -al menos los hombres -se quejó de mi apariencia.

De cualquier manera, no se porque se preocupa tanto, a veces hasta pienso que terminé con mucha suerte (sin contar ese incidente)

De todas las clases que tengo podría ser molestada el 95% del día por todos lo chicos de la escuela. Sin embargo sólo sufro cuando está Grayson y sus empleados. Me confunde saber que el chico tiene el suficiente poder para dejar a alguno de sus trabajadores en cada una de mis clases, pero no lo hace.

Tal vez no le gusta que me molesten si el no está ahí para disfrutar del banquete.

Al mismo tiempo, no creo que esté tan obsesionado con molestarme, después de todo, hoy sólo tuve 5 clases, y los demás días comparto todas las clases con él, excepto jueves y viernes, que una hora la tenemos diferente...de siete horas.

Después de recibir la despedida de la maestra salimos del edificio. Yendonos al pequeño Starbucks de la esquina y entrando.

No hay mucha gente.

-Yo también debería hacer algo-conjetura Garfield, y antes de que pueda decir algo más le interrumpo.-No Gar, esta bien, en serio-le reprocho.

Si el chico llega a hacer algo va a ser un infierno para los dos. Y la buena reputación que tiene va a terminar en el almuerzo de Grayson.

Me doy cuenta nuevamente de mi relación con los más populares de la escuela.

Le hablo a Cyborg y al Garfield, que es capitán del equipo de natación, así fue como nos empezamos a hablar. Con Kori y Grayson, que son como mis enemigos. No los odio, pero no encuentro otra palabra para describirlos. Jason Todd, un ex-novio que tuve. Me da curiosidad que aunque la gente le pregunta que le di para que anduviera conmigo, el sólo dice que las apariencias engañan (que consuelo). A Jeanne le hablo como si nada y su personalidad energética puede con todo, hasta con mi actitud de pesimista. A Brynn le hablo por el correo electrónico, siempre me platica de las rutinas que planea para el equipo de las porristas.

De alguna manera u otra los conozco y me conocen, y por eso, el resto de la escuela también me conoce...

Quisiera irme a Alaska y entrenar perros de trineo. Creo que sería más fácil que con los problemas que tengo en la escuela. Le hablo a cinco personas en la escuela…pero qué tipo de personas son.

Oscurece rápido y ya tengo que irme.

-Bueno Rae, te veré mañana en la escuela...o en la clase de francés-dice, dándome un beso en las comisuras de los labios, seguido de Garfield, que va tan lejos como para besarme directo en la boca.

-Te cuidas Rae-Rae-me canta, yo le lanzo una de mis miradas -No me digas así Garfield- le reprocho, y rie más, alejandose y dejándome con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

No me gusta de esa manera, pero realmene me sorprende como un chico tan divertido y extrovertido como él tenga un cariño tan grande hacia el intento de persona que trato de imitar.

Tomo el autobus que me lleva a mi casa y bajo después de varios infernales minutos con la demás gente.

Ya sabrán que no me gusta mucho compartir mi oxígeno con los demás.

Y veo al tarado, caminando como espía en la acera que lleva directo a mi casa. Ve a todos lados, y antes de voltearse para atrás me escondo detrás del árbol de la señora María, sin ser notada.

Espero que no llegue tan lejos como para hacer algo en mi propia casa. (¿Cómo rayos supo que vivía ahí?) Era lo más seguro, después de que la escuela se enteró de que vivía sola, varias personas han tratado de conseguir la dirección de mi casa. Probablemente quieran hacer una fiesta ahí...ja ja ja.

Me voy acercando, escondiéndome detrás de los arbustos y carros estacionados de las casas, sacando mi celular para culparlo si me rompe una ventana. No son tan baratas como parecen.

Y mi sorpresa crece, cuando debajo de las escaleras veo que en vez de destrozarme algún artefacto del portón, saca un trozo de tela negra de su chaqueta de futbol americano.

Ahí encuentran la razón de porque siempre dejaba mi sudadera en las bancas del salón.

Y pensar que por el no he tenido que comprar más.

-¡Oye!-le grito, saliendo de mi escondite y acercandome a las escaleras de mi casa.

Me siento fúrica. Pero no se porque.

Voltea lentamente para verme, una expresión de terror escrita en sus facciones de super modelo (por más que me lo niegue) y tira la sudadera como si quemara. Finjo no haber visto algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, calmando mis nervios y cerrando mis puños.

-¿Estabas espiando?-me cuestiona, la pregunta me la hace como si yo fuera la delincuente.

-No es lugar para preguntarme eso, Grayson, pero no, vi la llave del agua abierta y decidí ir a cerrarla, hasta que vi un bicho y decidí checar-le reprendo, una expresión molesta se escribe en sus facciones.

-No voy a hacer nada malo-me explica con voz calmada, lo cual me pone los pelos de punta.

¡El Desgraciado!

-Bueno, no creo que vengas a bendecirme la entrada, así que vete-exclamo, viendo con sorpresa la diversión que tintinea en sus ojos azules de bebé. No recuerdo haber dicho algo para que se riera.

-Como sea...-dice.

Me acercó a la puerta y la abro, entrando a la casa y apunto de cerrar la puerta. Su pie en el borde de la entrada no me deja.

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-¿Estás seguro Grayson?, no vaya a ser que tu novia piense otras cosas, o peor, que te embruje con mis poderes mágicos-

Sentí que mi ojo izquierdo temblaba cuando escuché que reía.

Lo vi con ojos de ironía y en un segundo estaba sarandeandose y pensando que decir.

Que raro.

-No tengo novia, y si pensabas en Kori, creo que ya tiene demasiada atención como para querer un novio-

Eso no me interesaba.

-Gracias por la informaicón, Grayson, así no le mandare chocolates en Navidad-digo, cruzando mis brazos en forma de protección. No hago caso cuando su mirada se posa en mi pecho.

No se si derretirme o apuñalarlo con mi converse.

Le doy un empujón, alejandolo de la puerta y cerrandola en su cara.

Espero que no lo vuelva a hacer.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Después de discusiones sin importancia me encuentro en un antro de origenes dudosos, tomando vodka y mirando como Cyborg baila con una mujer de estirpes galantes y demasiado accesibles, Garfield ya está rodeado de al menos 4 mujeres, haciendo quien sabe que cosa.

Ya que sólo atraigo la atención de perversos hombres al menos 10 mayores que yo, decido moverme silenciosamente hasta donde esta el barman, pidiendo un jugo frío de naranja.

No se como me habían convencido, después de una ajetreada semana había llegado Gar a mi casa, vestido de una manera que me hacía dudar un poco sobre mis sentimientos, y detrás venía Victor, que ma hacia dudar aún más. Me escogieron la ropa y me encerraron en el cuarto, amenazandome con voces desafinadas que si no salía vestida Garfield cantaría como en la ópera.

Preferí venir que estar sorda de por vida. Mis interiores me sugieren un intento para mi distracción.

De entre la masa de gente, ignoro las miradas que me lanzan y agrando mis ojos al ver el cabello negro y los ojos azul eléctrico del imbécil, que se veía algo incómodo cuando Kori se rosaba contra su alto cuerpo.

No vi a las otras 7 mujeres que también lo rodeaban.

Es casi divertido ver que su cara se sonroja cuando Kori toca algo que no debe, y su expresión se ve tan presionada que no puedo suprimir la risita que sale de mis labios.

Me distraigo con su cara para no bajar la mirada y distraerme con algo que realmente no quiero ver.

Pero se me hace imposible cuando veo que sus brazos se alzan en una pose que me hace tragar saliva.

Y ahí viene el origen de todos nuestros problemas.

No mucha gente lo sabe.

Pero Grayson y yo nos conocimos desde el kinder.

Y por tan trinchado que parezca nos dejamos de hablar cuando empezamos la secundaria. O más bien cuando yo entré, mi actitud en la primaria había obtenido mucha atención de los idiotas de mis compañeros de clase. Creían que ser gótico era lo más "de onda" y le hablaba hasta la señora de la limpieza. (Como eso es posible en la puta primaria todavía no lo comprendo)

En ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía que rayos era "gótico" y no me importaba. Se rieran, murmuraban o hablaran, me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro.

En la secundaria a la que entré los góticos sólo eran un bonche de renegados sin familia.

Y aunque yo era gótica, no era renegada y tenía familia (por tan mala que fuera).

Primero me evitaba en los almuerzos de la escuela, cuando lograba hablarle me lanzaba miradas de odio que me dejaban con la boca abierta.

Después de tanta confianza entre nuestras madres, después de compartir hasta la saliva cuando eramos pequeños, de compartir ropa interior, zapatos...

A veces me pregunto como hubieramos terminado si todavía nos hablaramos. Yo hubiera sido la madrina de sus hijos y el sería el tío de los míos (Cyborg sería el padrino, lo siento)

Hubo una vez en tercero de secundaria, una vez que ninguno de los dos quiere recordar aunque nos paguen un millón de pesos.

Era una noche como esta, había sido la fiesta de quince años de Amy y la mitad de la escuela había atendido.

Y como de costumbre Amy también me hablaba, decía que yo era su mejor amiga, y la gente, como de costumbre, le preguntaba cuanto dinero le había pagado para que me hablara. Se enojaba tanto que si era hombre él que le preguntaba le pegaba en los bajos y si era mujer le pellizcaba los pezones (Era demasiado…expresiva)

Así fue como recibí mi primer beso.

Grayson le había preguntado eso mismo, pero mi lastima y sentimientos denegados la aplacaron, mientras la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil me molestaba con ciertos sentimientos pateticos que podría sentir hacía el petirrojo.

Ya más noche el Chico Maravilla me había jalado hacia el baño más lejano del salón de fiestas, y sin esperarmelo me había besado hasta sacarme el cerebro.

Días después aún así me trataba como si fuera su peor enemiga. Supongo que se cual es la razón de que me odie tanto…

O al menos la razón de que me odie más de lo ya me odiaba.

(Flash Black)

Aunque me encanta la lluvia, las grandes gotas que caen del cielo me molestan de sobre manera.

Supongo que así se limpiara todo el lodo que me aventaron Grayson y sus amigos.

Por alguna razón extraña me arden los ojos. Supongo que el terrón de tierra que me aventó Grayson hizo que algo se me metiera.

Hace mucho frío.

-Rae…-escucho mi nombre, alzando mi cabeza de mi pequeño caparazón protector que tengo, divisando los ojos verde limón de Jason. Trato en vano de arreglar la maraña que es mi cabello, pero el agua lo hace más dificil y me rindo, volteando mi cara para que no note mis mejillas coloradas; o eso es lo que yo imagino al sentir que me queman.

-Je…estás empapada-frunce el ceño, quitandose la chamarra y poniéndola en el piso, sentandose a mi lado y poniendo el paraguas que lleva arriba de nuestras cabezas. Es lo que más me encanta de él, es masculino pero cabelleroso, es considerado pero no es cursi. Lo puedo comprobar al ver la chamarra donde se sienta, que en vez de estar en mis hombros la ha usado para no mojarse.

-Hueles a lodo-menciona, pasando un largo dedo en mi enmarañado cabello. El toque me hace temblar, pero supone que es por el frío, porque su cuerpo se acerca más al mío.

-No dirás nada-conjetura resignado. Y luego suspira, cerrando sus manos en puños, mientras tiembla de pies a cabeza.

-No…no te preocupes por mí-me oigo decir, de alguna manera sabiendo lo que tenía en esa mente hermosa que era de él.

-Ni siquiera me quieres hablar, pero cuando lo haces ¿es sólo para decirme que no me preocupe por ti? ¿Qué te pasa Raven? Ya le he pegado a Grayson por ti, ni siquiera lo he elegido como capitán de Futbol Americano para que te sientas bien, pero tú sigues igual-

No le digo nada, no tengo nada que decir. Pero al mismo tiempo…

-Eso es lo que más me encanta de ti Raven, que aunque Grayson sea un perro maldito con tu bonita persona, tú no quieres que algo malo le pase. Hace que el corazón me duela tanto-

Mis mejillas se sonrojan más, así que bajo la cabeza para que no me vea, deja salir una risita masculina que me hace cosquillas en lugares que todavía no quiero descubrir. Es tan sofocante su presencia, y me acurruco más en mi pequeño caparazon. Siento que toca mi cintura, y una culpa desconocida me inunda los sentidos.

No me doy cuenta, pero ya me he parado y corro a la salida de la escuela, mirando a los alumnos que se saltan clases verme con ojos como de león viendo a una presa suculenta. La lluvia lo hace todo más difícil. Jason toma de mi brazo, y para cuando me doy cuenta, me esta besando el chico que me hechiza completa. La gente murmura como siempre, pero no me importa, no puede importarme nada en este momento.

Hasta que la necesidad de respirar se vuelve demasiada y me separo de esos labios suculentos, divisando a lo lejos la furia de los ojos azul eléctrico que me observan.

Cuando llego a mi casa, y después de ser la bolsa de acerrín de mi padre, me tiro en el patio trasero de la casa, ungüento bien puesto en mis manos y tallando suavemente la peor de las heridas.

No puedo dejar que me vean con esto en la cara mañana.

Estar afuera es lo que más me ayuda, así mi padre no puede hacer sus escenitas afuera donde todos pueden ver. Después de un rato escuchó que mi madre se ha encerrado en el cuarto de servicio, lejos de las manos abusadoras de mi padre.

Me quito la sudadera y mi playera, suspirando de alivio al ver que la sangre que escurre no ha tocado mi sostén. Esos son más difíciles de lavar.

Escuchó que algo se mueve de entre los arbustos y miró solo para tener ojos azules que me observan perplejo de entre mechones de cabello negro. Su mirada se posa en mis senos, y traga tan fuerte que siento que algo ha tronado. Luego se mueve para ver las líneas rojas que adornan mis brazos y mi cara.

-Rae…-susurra, acercándose cauteloso a mi persona.

Se que venía a hacerme algo peor, lo puedo ver en las pequeñas líneas de enojo que todavía están presentes en su frente y su boca. Su sorpresa de verme sangrando ha deshecho todo esa ira que siento emanar de sus poros.

-¿Qué quieres Grayson?- pregunto, viendolo trincharse de dolor emocional. Jajá.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- La pregunta me hace resoplar de ironía que hace nudos mi estómago y garganta.

-No viniste para eso Grayson, lo se muy bien, no quiero que me tengan lastima, mejor vete a violar a alguien más. Cómo podrás ver, estoy llena de sangre, te aseguro que eso no es placentero-le menciono mientras me pongo mas alcohol en los hombros.

Su mirada adopta un tintineo de indecisipon desesperada y no sabe que decir; no se decide si seguir con su intento de ayuda o empezar con otra cosa en algún intento de distraerme…lo conozco demasiado bien.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de furia y pierde toda la cordura.

-Besaste a Jason cuando ya me habías besado a mí-decide chillar, sabiendo muy bien que si era cuidadoso conmigo lo único que obtendría sería un golpe en sus bajos.

-En primera, él fue el que me jaló y me besó, en segunda, tu también fuiste él que empezó el beso. Y en tercera, no se como te molesta si después de la fiesta de Amy me sigues tratando como a una perra. ¿O qué?, ¿El pequeño Dick no puede dejar a sus prostitutas porque no le gusta compartir?-hago un puchero exagerado para mostrar mi enojo.

Un segundo ha pasado y lo veo correr de donde vino.

Para cuando entro a la casa nuevamente escuchó los borrachos murmuros de mi padre, mencionando que era una puta de primera, dejando que me hagan cosas en el patio trasero de mi propia casa.

Río tanto que lágrimas caen de mis ojos.

Creo que tanta risa me ha causado que la gargante me arda y que el estómago me duela.

Cansada del humor del día me tiro en la cama y tengo pesadillas.

( Fin Flash Back)

---

Alejándome de los vagos recuerdos que formo en mi cabeza sobre esos viejos tiempos pongo más atención en la explicación de citología que da la maestra.

Ya terminando me paro de mi asiento, saliendo de la clase y dirigiéndome a la cafetería para comer algo en la hora libre que tengo.

Notó de antemano que la gente parece verme más de lo normal.

Acercándome a las rejas que llevan a la cafetería veo la razón de toda la conmoción. Gruñendo bajito veo mi peor pesadilla.

Una foto de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules dándome un beso en los labios. Afuera de Starbucks. Debajo del letrero decía "Y nosotros que pensamos que Garfield era de la alta sociedad".

-Pero si miren, que lastime de Gar, tan guapo que era...con que basura se mete-suspiró una de las fanáticas del rubio, observándome como mosca muerta.

-Al menos con la basura y no contigo-murmuro, al mismo tiempo asegurándome de que lo escuche.

-Tú...-farfulla, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, se detiene cuando alzo una mano floja en su dirección.

-Yo...-le digo, abriendo la reja de la cafetería y cerrandola en su cara.

Al entrar tuve el ligero arrepentimiento de haber azotado la reja de la cafetería.

Cada uno de los ojos de los alumnos ven el espacio donde ahora estoy yo.

No debo hacer nada. Huelen el miedo.

-¡Gar! Pero que gustos tienes amigo, mejor me hubieras llamado y te consigo algo mejor-

La gente ríe, y Garfield voltea para ver cual es el jaleo, divisandome. Empieza a pararse para defenderme, pero con mis ojos le digo que no, mientras el chico se sienta como castigado.

Yo puedo manejar esto sola.

-¿Con tus gustos Grayson?, si con trabajos sabes elegir ropa que no parezca de circo, dudo mucho que le puedas conseguir algo mejor-le replico, la cafetería viendo como si fuera película de acción. El chico parece echar humo por la orejas.

-Bueno, será la ropa que uso, con Kori todo se arregla-me responde, y la gente rie, Kori se sonroja y me ve.

-Si quieres terminar vestido como Geisha si eso lo deseas. Sabes Grayson, siempre te vi algo rarito, que aclaro, no soy homofóbica, pero si vas a ser de ellos no me uniría a una de sus huelgas-

-Tu...-

-Yo...¿que más Grayson? Parece que la inteligencia de la gente ha disminuido mucho-

Sin tener una respuesta a lo que le digo, chasquea los dedos.

Eso no lo esperaba.

-Parece que Raven no tiene dinero y tiene hambre-empieza.

No.

No. Eso no.

Antes de poder hacer algo el primer alimento vuela de un desconocido y con reflejos que gane con las clases de defensa personal bajo mi cabeza y el emparedado choca contra la ventana.

No tengo mucha suerte, y los valientes de la cafetería semi llena lanzan alimentos que vuelan en mi dirección.

Debo ser fuerte. Pero debo salir de aquí, con pasos resbalosos me acerco a las rejas. No me dejan salir. Me resbalo y caigo de sentón en la esquina, subiendo mis piernas para que no me peguen en el estómago, alzando mis brazos para parar los proyectiles que me lanzan.

Lo peor de todo es que lanzan alimentos duros como manzanas. Prefiero esquivar esas, pensando en los extremos a los que he llegado con mi mala reputación. Simplemente no es posible, ni en mis más agudas pesadillas. Ni en las series de televisión.

No he hecho nada malo.

Veo que a Garfield lo detienen los búfalos del equipo de basketball, y lágrimas de furia salen de sus ojos, una manzana pegándome en el hombro.

Con ojos grandes de sorpresa siento que algo afilado me rasga la mejilla.

¿Qué rayos?

Y la multitud se detiene, yo me detengo, y las señoras de la cafetería dejan de gritar.

Ouch.

Con mis manos llenas de jugo de naranja muevo mi cabello pegajoso, viendo con interes que un mechón cae al suelo. Todos me miran; me toco donde estimo esta la herida y un dolor punzante me atraviesa la mejilla, cierro los ojos. Dudando si lo que escurre de mis mejillas es el jugo, la sangre...o mis lágrimas.

Duele demasiado.

El cítrico que baja de mi cabello empapado lo hace peor.

Y en ese exacto momento llega el director. Maldito sea él que no se dio cuenta antes.

Pero no lo culpo, los estudiantes suelen ser tan rápidos como la luz, y termino sucia hasta de la ropa interior en menos de un minuto. No importa que los involucrados sean unos veinte alumnos (empleados de Grayson probablemente)

-¿¡Quién empezó!?-farfulla, su mirada indignada causando estragos en la mente de los jóvenes. En eso le doy la ventaja, no por nada es el director de una escuela tan problemática como esta.

Con discresión me voy moviendo hacia la oriya de la cafetería. Pasando algunas mesas.

Si no lo hago me culpan de chillona.

Se dan cuenta de que me quiero esconder, y el profesor sigue la mayoría de las miradas, yo trato de mezclarme con la gente. Agranda sus ojos al verme, caminando rápido pero cuidadoso ante el desastre en donde momentos antes estaba.

Nota que soy la única con comida en la ropa.

-Nombre-

-...-

-¡Nombre!-

-...Rachel Roth-le murmuro. No, por favor, no me pregunte otra vez. Un tintineo conocedor aparece en sus ojos verdes.

-Vaya a la enfermería, señorita-me dice, volteando para ver a los maestros que se congregaron al final de la masacre, apuntando hacia la cafetería en general.

Soy la única que salgo de ahí.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Niña, pero que fea cortada has tenido eh- me dice la enfermera, aplicando más unguento en la raya roja de mi mejilla. Yo con una toalla mojada limpiando mi cara y mi cuello.

-Tendrás que ir a la clínica especial de la escuela para que te pongan unos puntos, o de otra manera esto no se cerrara, deja que te chequen bien porque la herida si es muy profunda, hay que ver que no te haya rasgado un nervio-

Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Y todavía sigo si entender como mi comportamiento ha causado tantos estragos. Cómo puede pasar algo tan grande.

Treinta y tantas gentes con un blanco específico.

La puerta de la enfermería se abre y una morena alta corre, lanzándose a mis brazos y gritando como banshee.

-¡Rae! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta Jeanne, una de sus coletas presionandose en mi frente.

-Estoy viva-

La chica hace un sonido de angustia y sufrimiento. Siento sus lágrimas caer en mis sienes.

Parece que ella fue la herida.

-¿Cómo dices eso Rae? ¡¿Cómo?!-me grita, tomando la toalla y acercándose al lavadero, enjuagándola.

-Te ayudo- me susurra, limpiando mis brazos. Sus manos tiemblan y solloza silenciosamente.

Con un pinchazo de culpa veo que toda la energía parece drenarse de ella. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Llego a mi casa más temprano, mis ropas son un asco y abriendo la puerta del cuarto de sevicio me desvisto cuidadosamente, colocando la playera y el pantalón en el fregadero. Abro la llave del agua y empiezo a tallar las manchas más visibles. Empezando por las de sangre que cayeron en mi blusa. Con el ceño fruncido caigo en la cuenta de que la mancha es algo larga.

Mis brazos me arden, supongo que en mi furia no me di cuenta y recibí más golpes de los que pensaba. Nunca subestimen a las malditas manzanas.

Sigo tallando.

Me duele mucho la garganta, y la nariz, y los ojos.

Mi corazón.

Tallo más fuerte e imagino que en la ropa esta mi peor enemigo. Los ojos azules de Grayson pidiendo misericordia. Tallo aún más fuerte.

Me doy cuenta de que mis nudillos están rojos, y lejos de limpiar mi blusa la mancho más.

Veo las lágrimas de furia que caen de las mejillas sonrojadas de Gar.

Observo el vacío en los ojos de Jeanne.

El enojo en la cara de Victor.

Me duele mucho.

No se como paso, pero termino en el piso del cuarto, mis manos en mi cara y mis ojos me arden como el infierno.

Y no puedo dejar de sollozar.

-Ayuda-

No viene nadie.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Rejas altas me rodean y escucho risas y gritos de aliento.

Volteo para salir, pero siento que algo me ha pegado al piso y sólo estoy ahí.

Me tiran navajas y cuchillos, escucho la risa que retumba, y veo que Grayson es la fuente de mis pesadillas.

Mi garganta se endurece y agua helada me recorre el cuerpo. Luego me doy cuenta que es la sangre que corre de mis heridas.

Y mi corazón sangra en mi mano.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Un frío calante me eriza la piel, mi pierna me da un doloroso cosquilleo, mi cuerpo semi desnudo tiembla con el contacto de la pared.

Mis ojos arden como el infierno, mi cabeza me arde y un dolor me pasa por las palmas de mis manos. Me doy cuenta de que mis uñas se han aferrado a la piel.

Tendré que ponerme vendas en los brazos.

Decido que hoy no habrá escuela para mí.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Despierto horas después. Los pájaros cantan y las flores brillan con miles de colores.

Siento que mi espalda arde.

Me levanto del suelo del cuarto de sevicio, y mi cabeza toca algo mojado. No termine de lavar la ropa.

Tomo más jabón de la estantería y tallo delicadamente, viendo neutral como se desvanecen las manchas de sangre. Es un alivio tener ese super jabón que me dio Victor.

Me duelen mucho los nudillos, pero no recuerdo porque.

Observando el estado demacrado de mis nudillos cuelgo la ropa y me dirijo al baño. No me veo al espejo.

Tomo una toalla de la repisa y abro el agua caliente de la regadera, metiendome rapidamente y derramando shampoo en mí cabello, tallando con cuidado para que el cabello no toque mis nudillos. Me arden mucho.

Después de una hora salgo de la regadera, colocando cuidadosa la toalla alrededor de mis hombros. Me muevo al cuarto donde duermo y saco la ropa del cajón.

Se que se oye inadecuado, pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo. Después de ponerme la ropa interior abro las sábanas de mi cama y me meto.

Ya en la cama me pregunto que dirá Victor después de lo pasado, después de todo estaba en práctica con su equipo de basketball, era de esperarse que al salir de la cafetería lo viera corriendo en mi dirección, una mirada de asesino en sus grises orbes.

Supongo que le ha molestado la inmadurez de los de su propio equipo. O al menos de los que no fueron a la práctica.

Veo la ventana del cuarto, y con algo de trabajo me paro para cerrar las cortinas. Ya que estoy en penumbra me acuesto y mis ojos se cierran.

Mi mejilla se siente mojada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Al día siguiente creo poder levantarme, escuchando la alarma de mi reloj, la apago y me salgo de la cama.

No me había dado cuenta que dormí todo el día.

Me ducho rápido y saco unos pantalones negros de mi closet, escogiendo una playera color vino y mi usual sudadera negra. La necesito para mi banca en matemáticas.

Me doy cuenta en al autobus que tenía tarea para hoy y no la hice, ojala que el maestro no me diga nada.

Viendo la ventana del camión siento repentinamente un dejo de arrepentimiento. Me quiero quedar en la cama otra semana; las rejas rojas de la entrada de mi escuela se divisan a lo lejos y una presión se posa en mi estómago, haciéndolo nudos y apretándolo.

No me gustan las rejas.

La gente del camión me observa, una señora va tan descarada como para verme con la boca abierta, su mano tocando su propia mejilla.

Realmente no se como es eso, lo que paso antier lo siento como pesadilla de hace muchos días, sabre que hoy será como otro día y cuidare de mi persona...

La raya roja de mi mejilla.

-¡Rae!-me grita alguien, volteo al bajar del camión y veo a Brynn acercándose con pasos acelerados, para luego parar y mirar mi cara como si fuera película de terror.

-¡Rachel Roth! Vamos a la enfermería- me reprende, acercándose finalmente y jalándome del brazo, sacando mi credencial de la bolsa y mostrándosela a la señora de la seguridad. Mi ceño fruncido al ver que, como los del camión, también me ve como si fuera película de terror.

Era de esperarse, el poder de Grayson llega a los confines del universo de donde viene Kori.

-¿Cómo te atreves Raven?-me farfulla la peli-rosa, las cadenas de su vestimenta saltando con la velocidad que llevamos.

Finjo como siempre no notar las miradas que me lanzan. Menos la diferencia que hay en ellas.

Llegamos a la enfermería, y la chica que me atendió ayer me ve, sus ojos se agrandan en preocupación.

-Señorita, ¿Qué le dije sobre la herida hmm?-me pregunta.

...¿De qué está hablando?

Al ver mi confusión parpadea, y luego frunce el entrecejo. Me señala la cama de a lado y me siento.

Veo que saca una gasa y cinta blanca, sentándose en frente de mí y sacando un líquido transparante del cajón.

-Ouch-

-No tendría esos problemas si se hubiera puesto algo jovencita, ayer le dije que comprara más gasas y que en la noche se las cambiara-

Ah, ahora lo recuerdo.

-No lo pude hacer-le explico, en su enojo presiona más la herida, poniendo un unguento que me hace querer arrancarme la piel.

-No me haga esas caras, ¿Cómo que no pudo?-

-...No lo sé- No lo sabía.

Su mirada se suavisa y un enojo surge desde adentro de mi ser. No quiero que me tengan lastima.

-Este unguento es para las infecciones, ya que veo que no hizo nada por taparse la herida yo le daré unas gasas y haber si así se las cambia ¿Entendido?-

Asiento con mi cabeza, tocando la gasa que se pega a mi mejilla.

-Recuerde, aún con los puntos tiene que cuidarla ¿de acuerdo?, el doctor especializado dijo que tenía la cara muy bonita y por eso no le puso más, pero para eso tiene que ayudar-exclama, haciendo movimientos vagos con la mano para que me salga, Brynn me toma de la muñeca y me lleva ella misma hasta mi salón.

Nuevamente esquivo las miradas que me lanzan.

-¿Por qué me acompañas Brynn? Tu sabes que me puedo cuidar sola- el enojo hierve en mis venas al darme cuenta de lo que trata de hacer -No necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas, lo sabes-

Veo que Brynn abre la boca para decirme algo, le interrumpo -Si me acompañas también te preguntaran a ti que te di para que me hablaras-

Su cara se contorna en furia pura.

-No me interesa-

-No me puedes seguir, Brynn-

-Claro que puedo, y si para eso te van a molestar entonces tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con ellos-veo que sus puños se cierran, los estudiantes notan que alza la voz, pero no quiero que ande detrás de mí, será malo que también me molesten diciendome que no me puedo cuidar sola.

-Me molestaran si me sigues a todos lados-le contesto, y mis puños también se cierran. No puedo suprimir la cara de dolor que pongo al poner presión en mis palmas heridas, mis nudillos también me duelen.

Brynn parpadea y ve en dirección de mis puños.

Decide fingir que no vio nada o la bolita que se crea alrededor de nosotros empezara a hablar más de mí.

-Como eres mi amiga te sigo a donde quiero y cuando quiero-me farfulla, la gente se empieza a congregar.

Siento que los quiero maldecir con mis poderes inexistentes.

-La idiotez de esta gente los va a hacer pensar que no puedo cuidarme sola, y con tal de estar felices con mi molestia olvidaran que ayer me enfrente a una parte de la escuela yo _sola, _así que dejame ir Brynn, no necesito de tu ayuda-bufo. Acentuando el punto de que no quiero un guardaespaldas.

Aprieta sus labios y con algo de culpa veo que sus ojos también se llenan de lágrimas, un nudo se posa en mi garganta, pero no cambio mi mirada.

No deja que caigan las lágrimas, se acerca a mí y me jala a la salida de toda la gente, empujando a quien se le meta en su camino. Su fuerza de porrista manda a dos que tres al piso.

-¡Te acompaño porque me preocupo por ti! Ahora, no entraras a la clase porque necesito hablar de Victor Stone contigo-gruñe, llegando a las mesas de ajedrez de la escuela y sentándose con cara de asesina. Los alumnos que se encuentran cerca asumen lo peor, y como lombrices escurridizas se alejan.

-Ayer llegó a la cafetería y en frente del propio director se acercó al imbecil de Grayson y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo 2 metros lejos-empieza sin preámbulos.

Yo agrando mis ojos.

-Si, así como lo vez, el director estaba muy indignado, luego supo que a Vic le hablas muy bien y que el culpable de todo es Grayson. Desafortunadamente Victor tendrá que hacer servicio social para la escuela durante cuatro meses y a Grayson lo mandan a jurídico-

Ya pensaba por donde iba la cosa.

-Obvio no lo pueden expulsar, su padre tiene mucha influencia y da donaciones a la escuela, sin dejar a lado la inteligencia que posee...-me explica algo que ya se.

-Que bueno que no lo expulsaron...a Victor me refiero-

-Si, por un momento también lo pensé...pero-no terminó y mi cerebro empieza a trabajar a mil por hora.

-El director me tiene lastima ¿verdad? Después de ver que las personas en la cafetería atacaron justificó instantaneamente el comportamiento de Vic-

Cierro mis puños nuevamente, olvidando por completo mis heridas y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Se que no te gusta Rae, realmente lo sé, pero debes saber que también influye la injusticia de todo, Stone sólo te defendió porque eres su amiga. El director no lo expulsó porque también implicaría expulsar a Grayson, y de pilón dar castigo a todo aquel que tenía un alimento en la mano-

No lo quiero recordar.

-Tembíen me han dicho que después de la escuela Jason Todd le ha dado unas cuentas lecciones a Grayson- su cara trata de quedarse derecha, pero el suspiro soñador y la risita que surge de sus labios es muy obvia.

Después de un momento veo que parece recordar algo.

-Déjame ver tu manos Rae, no estoy ciega-me alegra que su actitud ya no sea cuidadosa conmigo, lo que menos quiero es que tenga lastima por una persona que no vale la pena.

-Supongo que las marcas en tus palmas han de ser de un mal sueño, pero no me hagas asumir lo peor de los nudillos-

-Estaba lavando mi ropa-le contesto, sus dedos acarician mi punzante piel.

Su expresión sombría.

Sabiendo que nuestros profesores no nos dejarían entrar, nos quedamos ahí en silencio, mi mirada en las canchas, viendo al equipo de futbol americano.

Veo que el número 1 no está en el campo.

-¿Por qué no vino Grayson?-pregunto, mi mano tocando levemente la gasa.

-Parece que el golpe de Vic y la pelea con Jason lo dejo con una contusión y un moretón tamaño cancha, no vendrás hasta mañana tal vez-

Asiento ligeramente.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero la campana de la escuela suena y los estudiantes empiezan a salir de los salones, dirigiendose a otros o tomando una hora libre.

-Lo he pensado Rae, supongo que comprendo tu molestia al ver que te acompaño, pero de verdad me da pendiente que te hagan algo o...-

-No soy débil Brynn, tú lo sabes-

Una pequeña sonrisa se planta en sus labios, parándose del asiento me palmea el cabello y se aleja.

No quiero entrar a matemáticas, pero ya tengo una falta, no puedo perder más.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la clase el profesor no me llama para participar, y los alumnos se dan cuenta (por tan estúpidos que sean) varios voltean a verme y yo hago como que la vida no puede ser más aburrida.

Al final de la clase siento que alguien toma mi hombro, volteo para ver quien es, y cabello rojo fuego se pone en mi camino, siento que soy alzada del piso y una fragancia de durazno me llega a las fosas nasales.

-Lo siento tanto...-masculla Kori, dando una vuelta en sus pies y llevandome con ella. Siento sus lágrimas en mi hombro.

-...-¿Qué le puedo decir? Siempre supe que sus pensamientos truncados eran por la culpa de llegar tarde en los problemas que tenía y por el hecho de que siempre le daban historias mezcladas con sucesos que nunca pasaron.

-No se como pedirte perdón-me susurra, separandose un momento y viendome con orbes esmeralda que brillan por las lágrimas.

Siento que ya he visto a muchas (demasiadas) personas llorar en el espacio de una semana.

Creo que no lo voy a poder aguantar.

-No encuentro porque debes llorar- digo, nuevamente no notando a los alumnos que todavía no se han ido, el profeosr ve todo con expresión callada. Bastardo.

-Porque he pensado tan mal de ti cuando nada de eso es verdad, cuando yo he sido de las que ha aventado alimentos el otro día, porque confíe mucho en los amigos de Dick-

Ese nombre me hace cosas al estómago.

-¿Cómo supiste que nada era verdad?-me queda preguntarle, me toma del hombro y sale del salón, dirigiéndose a los pastos de la escuela y sentándose como dama en banquete real. Sus zapatos hacen constraste con el verde del lugar.

-Jeanne me lo explico todo, siempre fui tan terca cuando me quería decir cosas de ti, pero antier cuando te vi sentadita pegada a las rejas, tus manos en frente y con expresión vacía me di cuenta de que nunca fuiste las monstruosidades que escuchaba. Estaba un tanto alterada con todo el acontecimiento, luego vi que Jeanne se acercaba a mi persona; supongo que aprovechó mi debilidad y me puso al tanto de lo que pasaba....

De hecho, por mi culpa Richard no vendrá hasta mañana-

Había escuchado que Kori era tan fuerte como Vic.

-Real-realmente lo siento Rae...-sus manos tapan su cara y sollozos la hacen temblar completamente.

Si veo una lágrima más me ire del país y entrenare osos para el circo.

El día pasa completamente normal, y con normal ni siquiera me acerco a los usuales insultos que recibo en mi dirección, ni las miradas de la chicas que me ven.

Nada. Y es desconcertante, pero no me quejo, al menos así pondré más atención en la situación actual.

Sólo deseo que el tiempo se pare y que el día de mañana no llegue; o no lo podré soportar y explotare en las lágrimas que se que derramere si sus ojos me miran.

Al final del día veo que corriendo se acercan Victor y Garfield, expresiones de alivio en los dos chicos, ignorando la atención que reciben de las chicas que se encuentran cerca. Primero llega Vic, que me toma de la cintura y me alza con sus brazos, dandome dos vueltas en el aire y besandome en la frente y las mejillas.

Luego llega Garfield que aunque no tan alto como Vic también me abraza y despega mis pies del suelo, besándome en los labios.

-Nos alegra que estés...completa-exclama Garfield.

No se si estoy contenta o algo mareada.

Le doy un ligero golpe en el brazo, mi mirada neutral. Después de todo, no les puedo subir los sumos a esos dos o hacen fiesta e invitan hasta al director.

-Ahora vámonos a frances-exclama Victor, las personas más cercanas oyen lo que dice.

-Si como hace 6 meses que empezamos ¿verdad Vic? Porque Rae es nuestra amiga y no estoy gritando para que todos me escuchen-

Siento el cuello y las orejas calientes.

Otra vez no se si por lo embarazoso de la situación o por el enojo.

-Paren...-advierto, los dos chicos danzan alrededor de mí mientras yo camino a la salida de la escuela.

Malditos escuincles.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mis ojos no creen lo que veo.

Acostado en el asiento colgante de mi portón se encuentra la razón de mis pesadillas.

Algo se endurece en mi estómago y siento que me han quitado parte de mi corazón.

-Despierta-le digo fría, ojos azules eléctricos me miran de abajo para arriba.

-Rav- empieza, no lo dejo terminar.

-Ahí has de estar muy frío, vete a tu casa Grayson-

Algo me dice que no podré dormir durante la noche, mi corazón se acelera cuando se levanta, su cabeza inclinada para poder verme.

-Raven...-

-Para ti es Roth, Grayson, no tienes porque llamarme eso cuando ni siquiera me soportas, ahora vete de mi casa-

-No, espera, sólo quería ver cómo estás-

-Bueno, has visto que estoy completa-le respondo, por primera vez notando la gasa que tiene en la mejilla, imitando la que yo tengo en la mía.

-Me han dicho que Victor te golpeó, supongo que ya has experimentado lo que yo sentí cuando me hicieron esto-comento, mi dedo de enmedio tocando la gasa de mi propia mejilla, sus ojos se endurecen.

-Yo no fui-

-Pues claro que tu no fuiste imbecil, nunca lo dije, pero obvio ¿Quién más aparte de ti dio las órdenes?- No quiero hablar con él, me acerco a mi puerta y la abro rapidamente, cerrandola detrás de mí.

El tarado toca la puerta.

-¡Vete!-farfullo, y escucho nuevamente el toc toc, ahora más fuerte.

No hago caso. Tapando mis oídos al ver que los toquidos se hacen más insistentes.

De repente hay un silencio que me pone en alerta, con los ojos en dirección de la entrada veo que Grayson entra.

-Tu familia siempre solía poner una llave debajo de la madera que hay a lado de la puerta. No dude que también pusieras la tuya ahí-

Los recuerdos me hacen querer vomitar, y con una mano en mi boca me deslizo hacia la cocina, no importando que Grayson este ahí para ver mi debilidad.

Tomo un gran trago de agua.

-Rave-

-Roth, Grayson, no creo que seas tan imbécil como para no captarlo, y si mi apellido no es de tu gusto, también me puedes llamar basura, pero Raven no-

Su boca se abre como pez apunto de morir. Y la amarga diversión me lastima la garganta con un nudo que no me deja tragar.

-...Roth, yo quiero pedirte disculpas-empieza, sacando de su cacheta de futbol americano una sudadera.

La única que siempre me faltó. La que tiene mi nombre en la parte de atrás.

-Aunque las disculpas no arreglaran la reputación de mierda que tengo te las acepto...claro, no es como si me interesara, pero prefiero que la gente no gaste la comida en infantilerías como las que tienes en tu mente. Hay gente en África que hoy no comió. Ahora salte, lo que querías era que te perdonara ¿no? La salida está por donde viniste. Vete por la sombrita-

Me acerco, volteandolo a la dirección de donde vino y empujandolo a la puerta.

-Si veo que entras a mi casa otra vez llamaré a la policía Grayson, y si eso no funciona, te castro y terminamos-

Decido que tengo que cambiar de chapas.

Cierro la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que el chico se quedo con mi llave, por seguridad pongo el escritorio del loby ahí y cierro la puerta de mi cuarto cuando me voy a dormir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sueño con el rojo de las rejas y el cítrico del jugo que Grayson me avienta me recorre todo el cuerpo. Más dolor me recorre las heridas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Aunque sigo siendo la misma introvertida antisocial de la escuela (y la más popular por tan grotesco que se escuche) La gente no parece murmurar a mis espaldas.

Kori, Brynn y Jeanne me han preguntado si no quiero saber que era lo que me tenía con tan mala reputación en la escuela, pero les dije que no, no iría perdiendo mi tiempo y lamentando lo que nunca hice.

Hubo un momento en que me insistieron tanto que les dije que sí, sólo para que sus voces se hicieran cortadas cada vez que llegaban a algo importante. Lo único que pude discernir de sus voces tartamudeantes era algo que tenía que ver con abortos, la mafia, orgías y asesinatos a mano armada. (La gente decía que Kole había desaparecido porque la había vendido al diablo, pero ni yo se que le paso a la chica)

Ugh.

Es más fácil saber el fin del universo que el fin de la estupidez humana.(1)

Lo curioso de la situación es que la mayoría de la gente también piensa que ando con nuestro residente rubio de ojos azules.

A Garfield no le molesta, y eso me pone la piel chinita con vergüenza, me hace sospechar que realmente siente algo por mí. Algo totalmente fuera de lo platóinco de nuestra amistad.

Le quiero, pero no me podría ver de esa manera con él, es como verme con mi propio hermano en el altar para la boda. Aclaro, no voy en contra del incesto, pero eso no me hace parte de la bola.

-Rae, estás algo distraída-con trabajos suprimo el escalofrío que me recorre por la voz de Gar. El sabe muy bien que tengo mucha sensibilidad en el cuello.

Veo de reojo que tiene una sonrisa juguetona, le miro reprochante.

Después de terminar la clase, camino hacia mi casillero. Es algo bueno que está por las partes más vacías de la escuela, no se si fui suertuda o simplemente es una coincidencia, veo que algunos alumnos me miran de reojo y se van trotando hacia un salón del que no me interesa saber.

Me acerco al casillero y siento que algo me respira en el cuello. Lo repentino de la situacion me llega desprevenida y tiemblo.

-Siempre supe que tenías un punto sensible aquí-susurra una voz, tocando con su dedo mi cuello.

Agarró su mano, girandolo en su propio eje, azotandolo en el casillero.

-Supongo que también supiste que podía hacer esto-recrimino, torciendo un poco su brazo, escuchandolo gruñir de dolor.

-Si, es por eso que estoy aquí-

¿Qué?...No puede ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grayson?, tu casillero está del otro lado de la escuela-

-Bueno si, pero sabía que el tuyo estaba aquí, así que le pedí al director que me cambiara de casillero-explica, quitando su brazo de mi agarre y abriendo su propio casillero. Justo a lado del mío.

Sacudo mi cabeza, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia mi siguiente clase.

-¿No me esperaras?-

Me ahorro la respuesta, alejándome del lugar y sentándome en frente del salón, notando con el ceño fruncido la ausencia del maestro.

-Parece que no va a venir-muy para mi sorpresa veo que alguien me está hablando. Con mi cara sospechosa el chico se sonroja y voltea para otro lado.

Espero que no se acabe el mundo, todavía tengo esa tarea de arte que quiero entregar. Olvido por un momento la rabia y furia que crecen y crecen en mi subconciente. Si alguien me habla otra vez siento que va a haber mucha sangre.

Y no será la mía.

Grayson llega, saludando mil personas a la vez y sentándose a mi lado. Me quiero mover, pero eso sólo me haría ver como una cobarde, así que me quedo ahí, checando los últimos apuntes.

-Kori ya no me quiere hablar-dice, tallando uno de sus ojos.

-Me pregunto por qué-

-Creo que sabes la respuesta-

-Entonces tú también la sabes, es algo obvia-

-...Siempre me enerva tu inteligencia con estas cosas-

Desgraciado, como si me fuera a comprar con eso.

-Oh pero tan innecesario de tu parte, creo que es más el cinismo que tengo contra ti-

-¿Debería sentirme amado con eso?-

-No creo que necesites algún afecto de mi parte, Grayson-

-Ni te lo imaginas-

Mi sorpresa la cubro con el libro de biología que tengo en mis manos, y le chico sonríe, omiso a las caras de pez que nos rodean. Literalmente muerdo un labio tan fuerte que siento el sabor metálico de mis sangre. Me va a salir una úlcera en el estómago, de eso estoy segura.

Es muy repentino, el cambio que tiene con mi persona, es tan raro que siento que sigo durmiendo. Si es una pesadilla o el sueño que siempre quise tener no lo se.

Después de los quince minutos más largos del día me doy cuenta que el maestro no ha llegado, y algunos alumnos optaron por irse después de la tolerancia de diez minutos que tienen todos los profesores.

-Parece que no vino el profesor-

Le quisiera preguntar como no ha perdido esa costumbre de llamar profesores a los maestros.

Fue una costumbre que me la implantó mi madre cuando iba en el jardín de niños, siempre demandando respeto a mi mayores. A Robin se le pegó cuando ibamos en la primaria. No muchos se han dado cuenta de las similitudes que tenemos.

Puedo apostar que sigue separando sus materias por color en la carpeta gigante que usa. Como yo.

Me voy alejando del lugar, sólo para tener dos sombras a mi disposicón, me giro y le veo molesta.

-Ya tengo una sombra a la que no pienso despedir sólo para cambiarla por ti Grayson, vete a fajar a una de tus chicas, creo que es más apetecible- comento, se que mi tono no es del tanto gentil (Nunca lo fue) pero si con eso el tipo me deja, pienso dejar mi educación atrás.

-Aunque te sorprenda, tengo más cosas que hacer como estudiar, no sólo tengo amigos por el placer-

-No me interesa, pero como lo mencionas, si me sorprende-

Veo a lo lejos la silueta morena de Victor, y sin más preámbulos me acerco para donde él está. Grayson se da cuenta, y los nervios los demuestra con el diferente brillo de sus ojos.

-¡Rae!...¿Quieres que te ayuda con algún insecto que te moleste?-veo que se acerca a mi persona, toma mi mochila de la escuela; decido no pelear con él cuando se ve molesto, tengo demasiada flojera como para que me molesten esas cosas.

Mira a Grayson con un tintineo en sus orbes. Sacudo la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Acompáñeme al campo de futbol, parece que el Jason me quiere ahí, otra vez, sólo iré a decirle que no- me toma del brazo, caminando hacia el campo.

Grayson nos sigue como perrito perdido, y no le importa en lo más mínimo que la escuela se le quede viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas. Claro, él no tiene porque preocuparse.

Vic para de repente y voltea para ver a Grayson con ojos plateados fríos y furiosos.

-Ha de haber otras personas que se encontraran extasiadas de tenerte en su trasero Grayson, pero nosotros no somos parte de esa bola de zorras- Noto con algo de sorpresa el doble sentido de sus palabras, hasta la cruel elocuencia que manifiesta Victor. Creo que le he sido de mala influencia, luego hablaré con él.

Grayson cierra sus puños, su cuello presenta un tinte rojo de enojo escondido. -También voy al campo de futbol Stone, no creo que te moleste- Victor se voltea y me lleva para donde está la cafetería.

Veo las rejas de la cafetería y un balde de agua fría cae sobre mis hombros.

-¿Rae?- Supongo que en algún momento me paré a medio camino.

-¿Estás bien?-

Claro que estoy bien, sólo que no me gusta los lugares donde hay mucha gente.

-Si, estoy bien-maldición, no se de donde salió ese tartemudeo.

-Sólo iré a comprar el agua para el entrenamiento Rae, sólo eso-

Me enoja de sobre manera que me hable como niña que se acaba de despertar de una pesadilla.

Pero no quiero entrar.

No.

-Rae...-su cara parece caer en la realización de algo que se no vale la pena, voltea para ver a Grayson, que no tiene la suficiente dignidad para dejar de seguirnos. El chico parece estupefacto de algo que no se que es.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar Vic?-

No quiero estar ahí.

Sus ojos brillan de furia.

-¿No quieres entrar ahí?-me pregunta, alzando la voz para que Grayson escuche, me siento humillada.

Mi mirada vuelve a posarse en las rejas de la cafetería, mi estómago se me revuelve.

Respiro hondo para no vomitar. Creo que me voy a enfermar.

Victor abre la puerta de la cafetería y entra. Dándole la espalda a los demás estudiantes, me observa y estira su mano.

-No te preocupes, sólo iré a comprar el agua-

Me trata como psiquiatra. Parece que leo su mente.

No necesito enfrentar temores que no tengo.

Pero algo resbaloso me pega al piso. Tal vez he pisado un sandwich que me han aventado.

Necesito ver a la enfermera para que chequé la herida de mi mejilla, alzo mi mano para tocar la línea roja de mi cara y siento que hay algo pegajoso en ella.

Me arde mucho.

El aire me rasga las mejillas y mi corazón late a mil por hora.

-¿Señorita Rachel?- Para mi horror no está la enfermera que me atendió la vez pasada, ni siquiera se como rayos llegué ahí, un doctor alto y moreno me mira sorprendido, parándose de la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Señorita Rachel, dejeme ver su herida-

No.

El doctor alza sus manos rapidamente en moción de paz. -No se preocupe, sólo veré que es lo que le pasó en la mejilla, parece que los puntos se los ha quitado- me explica nervioso.

No necesito de alguien, me doy cuenta.

Jaja, estoy completamente bien.

Choco con algo duro y siento un dolor puzante en mis sentaderas.

Lo último que recuerdo es la sustancia amarga que salía de mi boca y la oscuridad que me cubría los ojos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-Sufrío un ataque de nervios-

Me pesan mucho los parpados.

-¡¿Y cómo me explica que ella se abrió la herida nuevamente?! ¡No pude hacer nada cuando ya estaba corriendo a mil por hora para acá! No estoy seguro, pero creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo-

-Necesito preguntarle unas cosas para saber bien que es lo que está pasando en su mente-

Una silueta se sienta a mi lado y siento dedos cálidos trazar mi frente y mi nariz.

-Supongo que no me di cuenta de la herida que tenía, pero en el corazón-

-¿Se refiere a lo grave de esto?-

-Si, desde que la conocí siempre fue alguien a la que no le interesaba mucho las cosas, pero parece que esto si la lastimo-

Siento la mano en mi hombro.

-Tendré que hablar con ella para saber el nivel de daño que le hizo lo de la cafetería-se escucha la voz desconocida.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-

-Claro que lo sabíamos, es un acontecimiento que requirió de una conferencia con los maestros. El profesor Eduardo estaba dispuesto hacerle la vida imposible al joven que lo causó todo, creo que en su enojo no se dio cuenta que cierto chico es el hijo de una persona muy influyente en su propio trabajo-

-Entonces era para controlarlos ¿no?-

-Supongo, lo crea o no, veíamos la situación en la que estaba la Señorita Roth, pero su apariencia grita "No me hables, puedo yo sóla", nosotros profesores fuimos adolescentes una vez, no muchos lo recuerdan, pero a los alumnos no les gustaría que los maestros les defiendan. Creo que a ella menos-

Tengo que concentrarme más para poder ver quien es el que está hablando, pero mis ojos me duelen y veo borroso. Creo que alguien se da cuenta de que trato de enfocar mi vista, siento grandes brazos rodearme los hombros.

-Todo estará bien Rae-la voz me hace recrobrar lo que me faltaba de la vista. Ojos grises me miran preocupado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en la clínica especializada de la escuela, el doctor te puso otros puntos, lo malo es que tendrás una cicatriz que va a durar más-

Toco la gasa de mi mejilla.

-Supongo que estara bien, ya se pueden ir chicos, asumo que tienen más clases por atender-

Me levanto con la ayuda de Victor. Nos salimos de la clínica y me lleva directo a mi salón.

Espero que nadie haya visto mi despliegue de emociones hace un rato.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?-

-No mucho, pero no creo que te dejen entrar cuando sólo faltan diez minutos para la siguiente clase-

Ugh, mas clases a las que falto.

Aprovecho los diez minutos que quedan para irme al siguiente salón. Victor me sigue, mirando a todos los que se acercan con miradas de asesino. No hago caso del calor que siento en el cuello y las orejas.

-¿Estarás bien cuando te deje para mi siguiente clase?- Se muy bien que se preocupa pero el sentimiento me es tan desconocido todavía, siento mariposas en el estómago.

-Si, supongo- Veo que su mirada se desenfoca un momento, puedo desde aquí escuchar los engranes de su cerebro trabajando.

-No estás segura-

-...- No digo nada, se perfectamente a lo que se refiere, el lo sabe.

-Nunca decías supongo-

-...-

En ese momento vemos que los alumnos de mi salón se acercan para la siguiente clase, de entre ellos veo que Grayson, que aunque sonriente puedo ver que el tintineo de sus ojos es diferente. Victor se le acerca.

Me lo esperaba.

Varios estudiantes hacemos muecas de dolor al ver que Victor azota a Grayson en la pared del pasillo; le murmura algo que no puedo escuchar bien, pero al ver la expresión de Grayson puedo asumir que ya ha de querer irse del país y trabajar para la mafia de japón por la protección.

-Nos vemos luego Rae-exclama Victor, haciendo un movimiento vago con la mano y alejandose a donde creo es el campo del futbol.

Los ojos azules de bebé se posan en mi cara, y por una razón tan rara quiero ahogarme en esas albercas.

Sólo por el simple hecho de la consternación que tienen esos orbes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Al llegar a mi casa vuelvo a ver el bulto dormido de Grayson en el asiento colgante de mi entrada.

-Despierta Grayson-exclamo, el chico se mueve de sopetón y cae en el piso de madera de mi portón, siento que las esquinas de mis labios se alzan.

-Lo siento Rav...Roth-

Le agradezco la consideración que tiene, si escuchara mi nombre deslizarse de sus labios explotaría. Noto vagamente que se mueve lento e inseguro, como si le doliera algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta parece estúpida, pero no se que más decir. Sus ojos me rastrean.

-Yo vengo a disculparme-

-Ya lo habías hecho ayer-

-...Yo...no creo que me hayas aceptado la disculpa-

Alzo una ceja.

No debió hacer dicho eso.

-Ahora dices que soy mentirosa-

-¡No! ¡Nunca dije eso!-

-Entonces que es lo que dijiste, ¿que andaba drogada o que hablo al reves?-

-Yo...-gruñe en frustación, parece que jalará de su cabello, pero para a medio camino.

-...Roth, nunca dije que fueras mentirosa, y se muy bien que sólo lo haces para evadir el tema-

-¿Y por qué, si me puedes iluminar, haría eso?-

Abro la puerta de mi casa y la cierro con la nueva chapa que le puse, escucho hasta acá el pequeño exclamo de desesperación.

-----

Así pasan los días: Me sigue a todos lados, excepto en las clases que tenemos diferentes, pero aún así lo veo detrás de mí cada segundo (Excepto cuando de pura necesidad entro al baño). La gente se da cuenta, pero no dice nada.

Después de francés me regreso a la casa y lo encuentro en la entrada, dormido o despierto.

Luego me pide perdón y se queda ahí, dejando que le diga de cosas. Por la oriya de la cortina de mi sala veo su alto perfil, mirando la puerta.

Sólo se va hasta que pasan 20 minutos.

Mocoso, cuando podría usar ese tiempo en su tarea.

No se que hacer y ya han pasado tres semanas desde que empezó.

Estoy feliz por la privacidad que obtengo de todo el asunto. La gente finge no mirarme y ya no tengo que dejar mi sudadera en el respaldo del asiento en matemáticas. No he tenido que lavar las blusas que uso cuando voy a las clases de arte.

Hasta un día, en el que como lo usual veo que Grayson está ahí, pero hay algo diferente. Camina alrededor del portón y sacude la cabeza cada segundo. Me acerco a la puerta, y espero a su disculpa.

No se porque.

Sus ojos ven que me acerco, pero puedo apostar que su respiración se ha cortado.

-Roth…-

-…-

-Te has quedado siempre a escuchar mis disculpas-

Arrogante…

-Entonces ya no lo haré-

-¡No! Espera, no entres…-

Dejo mis llaves en mi bolsa, parandome frente de él, esperando.

-Raven…Estoy enamorado de ti-

Lo último lo dijo rapido, sabiendo que yo le deten…

¡Qué!

Sus mejillas se sonrojan al ver que digo mis pensamientos antes de considerar siquiera hablar. Se talla una oreja.

Al darme cuenta ya he cerrado la puerta de mi casa, y como siempre me acerco a ver su silueta casi pegada a la puerta.

Después de media hora se va.

---

El asunto sigue igual, me sigue a todos lados y cuando llego a mi casa me dice lo mismo.

-Rachel Roth, estoy enamorado de ti-

No se que se le ha metido en la cabeza, y realmente no se como después de tantos problemas termine él ahí, esperando siempre que llego de la escuela para decirme algo que ya se.

Un día me toma las mejillas. No puedo suprimir el sonrojo que me aparece en ellas.

-Rachel Roth, estoy enamorado de ti- Su cara se acerca a la mía, y por un momento siento que me va a besar, en vez de eso pega su frente a la mía y murmura cosas que no entiendo.

Así se queda un rato, y veo que cierra los ojos.

Me suelta pero se queda ahí, esperando que entre y que cierre la puerta como si no estuviera.

Es exactamente lo que hago; lo observo por la ventana y después de una hora se va.

Me enerva y me sorprende el aguante que tiene, es realmente desconcertarte verlo ahí, viendo la puerta sin hacer algo productivo. El tiempo en el que se queda empieza a aumentar.

Para cuando son dos meses puedo ver que se sienta hacer su tarea ahí y después de dos horas se va.

Ya casi terminamos el ciclo escolar y el sigue ahí, siempre pegando su frente a la mía y murmurando cosas que no escucho.

Yo dejo de tener las pesadillas que me perseguían todos los días.

Victor me había propuesto ir a hablar con el psicólogo de la escuela, el que me llevo fue Garfield. Tuve algunas pláticas con el psicologo, pero al final me dejo ir libre al ver que lo único que le llegaba a decir era la calificación que sacaba en alguna materia.

Aunque no llegué a decirle algo muy personal el supo de la sitacuión que vivía, no tuve de otra pero explicarle que era lo que pasaba.

Sería como esconder un secreto a alguien que ya lo sabe.

Se que hay algo mal conmigo, estoy muy consciente de eso.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que Kori vino con lágrimas en sus ojos diciendo que me alejaba mucho de todos. Para mí no fue sorpresa. Siempre estuve sola y el perder a alguien se me hace ocurrencia de todos los días.

Ahora lo que me faltaba era saber porque.

Hasta este día.

Ric-Grayson pega su frente a la mía, y como siempre susurra lento y quedito. Hasta que musita algo que ya lo he escuchado miles de veces.

-Lo siento...te liberare de esas rejas Rae- su tono es tan ténue que por un momento dudé haber escuchado eso.

Lo que me sorprende es como lo dice, acompañado de las dos lágrimas que viajan sobre sus perfectas mejillas. La frustación en su voz me hace recordar lo que dijo mil veces más aunque no hayan pasado más de diez segundos.

Escucho su voz grave resonar en mi craneo y cuando pongo antención nuevamente me está abrazando.

Y estamos sentados.

Me es incomprensible la situación, pero dejo que se sostenga de mi cuerpo. Noto que su cuerpo tiembla y siento algo duro pegarme en el interior.

Mi corazón sangra con el de él.

Después se depega de mí y se va caminando dolorosamente lento, para cuando han pasado 100 metros se pone a correr y se que llora cuando veo a la señora María verlo con ojos tiernos y compasivos.

Entro al baño y vomito hasta que no me sale nada.

----

Después de ese día ya no hay clases salvo los que tienen que hacer exámenes finales, noto que sólo vamos para acompañar a los amigos que si tienen.

Yo acompaño a Garfield para que haga el examen de Historia y Victor para que haga el examen de arte.

Kori hace el de Biología. Jeanne y Brynn han exentado todas.

Por murmuros alrededor de la escuela me entero que como siempre, Grayson logra exentar todas con un nueve o un diez.

Me sorprende que tenga tiempo de hacer tarea con todas las parrandas a las que se va. Que claro, se que esto no es completamente verdad porque parte de su día se la pasa en la puerta de mi casa haciendo tarea.

Cada vez que lo veo noto lo humillación que pasa cuando me sigue como el fiel perro de una dama de la tercera edad que es ciega.

Ahora solo falta que también sepan que está aproximadamente tres horas en mi casa.

La gente como siempre finge no mirar, pero estoy segura de que hasta la señora de los vestidores de mujeres sabe lo que pasa…Siempre noto que me ve con algo de preocupación, orgullo y diversión. Todas en una.

Desde ese día lo único que hace cuando llego es abrazarme y murmurar cosas en mi oído, cosas que no puedo escuchar por el simple hecho de la distracción que siento con su respiración en mi cuello. Muchas veces hablamos.

Se da cuenta de lo que me hace. Pero no creo que lo use para su ventaja, sonríe sereno y se aferra más a mi cintura. Por un momento dejo que unda su cara en mis pechos.

-¿Cómo pude?-me pregunta a veces, no le digo nada, no soy tan estúpida para saber que todo lo que sufrí fue por el hecho de los mensajes distorcionados que recibían de mí. El lo empezó, y eso lo tengo muy en cuenta, pero lo conozco muy bien como para seguir con los insultos que aunque difícil de admitir me ponían la piel chinita de frustación.

-No lo sé-le digo, tratando de enfocarme en el presente y no en el placer que siento al sentir su respiración en mi senos. Siento que da un beso en la V que forman estos.

-Deja d-de hacer eso- Hago una mueca de disgusto al oír el tartamudeo, y veo de reojo la cara que tiene, como si despertara de un sueño. Se sonroja y pone su barbilla en mi hombro, jalandome más a su cuerpo.

Después de un rato dormimos en mi cuarto. Él en el suelo y yo en mi cama. Se ve cómodo con las sábanas que le he dado. Cuando se duerme puedo ver que se aferra a las sábanas como si fuera su propia madre. Si, yo lo se, después de todo nos conocimos desde el kinder, el mismo me dijo la muerte de sus padres biológicos.

Me siento algo satisfecha al sospechar que ni siquiera Kori sabe eso.

Llegamos en el mismo autobus a la escuela el día siguiente, la diferencia de las miradas que me lanzan no es como la de antes, pero si sorprendidas de alguna manera.

Ahora todos quieren saber como rayos Grayson llegó en un autobus en vez del Roll Royce negro que a las chicas les encanta. Y de pilón con la más antisocial de la escuela y pasada super-enemiga.

La gente le pregunta, eso lo sé muy bien, el dice que su padre le ha dejado recogerme.

Y los estudiantes preguntan porque.

El dice que su padre está encariñado conmigo. Eso también lo se.

Ellos pregutan porque.

-La conozco desde que eramos pequeños- Algunas chicas se van a los baños a llorar, algunas más gritan a los cuatro vientos y otras se van a fajar para olvidar el asunto. El tiene la cara pasiva.

En vez de ir detrás de mi se pone de mi lado y me toma de la mano. Que haya tenido una pseudo. Pijamada en mi casa no le da derechos especiales y quito mi mano de su agarre. No dice nada.

Supongo que todos estos años subestime la inteligencia de los mocosos con los que estoy rodeada. Me alegra que nadie diga nada, ni siquiera Victor. El y Garfield son los únicos que saben sobre las largas visitas que me hace Grayson.

Se dan cuenta a detalle del comportamiento del chico.

-Se humilló hasta el centro de la Tierra para demostrar su punto- me explica Victor mientras esperamos que Kori salga de su examen.

Se ve algo molesto, pero se muy bien que su instinto de hermano sale de su escondite. Me hace conquillas en el estómago saber que celos mayormente fraternales se muestran en su cara.

Me demuestra que hay personas que realmente me quieren.

-Entonces se ha quedado estos cuatro meses esperando y pidiendo disculpas todos los días-explica. Se quiere confirmar más a él mismo que a mí.

Asiento con la cabeza, el pone su mano en su barbilla y ve su burrito como si el pobre alimento hubiera cometido un crimen imperdonable.

-Has matado a muchos burritos-dice él. O al menos eso me imagino.

-Rae…se que es difícil ver las cosas de tu modo cuando yo no he visto nada de lo que ha hecho para recibir tus disculpas-

-No se las he aceptado, pero lo he aceptado a él-

-Entonces…él ahora es tu…¿novio?-

-No-

-Oh…- Me imagino la reacción que tendría Garfield si supiera que no ando con él. Los alumnos se juntan con Kori, Jeanne o Brynn y les preguntan lo que quieren saber.

Espero que ya todos en la escuela sepan que no ando con su preciado Niño Dorado. No sería malo que supieran que tampoco salgo con Garfield.

Confirmo mis esperanzas al divisar un perfil de cabello dorado y ojos azules corriendo para donde estoy yo.

Las chicas más cercanas suspiran al ver el cabello rubio del chico meneandose con el viento. Se para en frente de mí, me jala para que me pare y un segundo después puedo sentir su lengua en mi garganta.

-¡Hermano!-grita Victor, yo trato de safarme para respirar, pero al final es Victor al que nos separa. Mi mortificaicón y pena la escondo con la mirada de reproche que le lanzo, le doy una cachetada y aún así sigue sonriendo.

No puedo soportarlo, sonrío yo también y sacudo mi cabeza, siento que el cuello y las mejillas me duelen por el calor.

-La próxima vez te corto la lengua y te doy enguaje bucal-le digo, no puedo admitir que su boca sabe muy bien.

El me mira con cara de pez y checa que su aliento no este cerca de la descripción que le insinué.

Me mira petulante y se soba en el punto donde Victor le pegó.

Para el final del día Kori me ha dicho que las sospechas sobre Grayson y Garfield están arregladas. De castigo, le dejo de hablar al último por una semana.

----

Una semana después de salir de vacaciones oficialmente llego de mi curso y lo encuentro nuevamente ahí.

Me abraza y me pone encima de sus piernas.

…Por primero vez yo también lo abrazo.

-Me puse tan celoso cuando vi que Garfield te besaba-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Por eso trataste de separarte?-

-No me dejaba respirar-

Hace un puchero, pero de alguna manera me ve conocedor y volteo para que no mire mis mejillas.

Me toma la cara y pega su frente con la mía.

-Hoy dormiremos juntos- murmura. Siento un temblor recorrer mi espina.

Entramos a la casa y nos acostamos en la cama, él en una esquina y yo en la otra.

Despertamos al día siguiente en la misma posición en la que nos quedamos la noche pasada.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunta, su voz todavía parece dormida y tengo que suprimir el deseo de pincharle los mofletes.

-Las seis de la mañana-

Se voltea y recarga su cabeza en su mano, comiendome con los ojos, me aseguro que la sabana me tape hasta el cuello, el ríe un poco y se esconde debajo de estás. Me sonrojo, también me meto para ver lo que hace.

-Eres un pervertido-

Su cara realmente se ve culpable y le pido perdón tomándole la mano.

-No pensé que fueras un niño de mami-le comento, su cara de lamento me llama y pellizco ligeramente su mejilla.

Me da escalofríos su comportamiento hacia mí, es tan inesperado pero completamente irresistible.

Se convierte en un niño de diez años experimentando el amor por primera vez. Me da ganas de abrazarlo como a uno.

Parece que lo hice, porque siento su cara en mis senos y cierro los ojos, tratando de que mi cara no muestre ningún cambio.

-Me encantas-

Le preguntaría que porque, pero los años en los que nos conocemos son el respaldo de tal comentario. Incluyendo las conversaciones que solemos tener cada que llego de mi curso.

Son largas e interesantes.

-Mm…-

-¿No me dirás eso a mí también?-murmura, subiendo su cara y acurrucando su cabeza en mi cuello, pasa una pierna y la pone encima de la mía.

Una posición tan íntima.

-…Me encantas-oigo decir, me doy cuenta que fui yo, no lo veo a la cara, pero siento que su agarre se hace más fuerte, pasa una mano y la coloca en mi cadera.

Hasta que veo que voltea para mirarme, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Sus ojos tintinean de manera sobrenatural.

Me quiero hundir en ellos.

Siento sus labios pasar cerca de los míos, pero el debe empezar. Cierra el espacio.

Y aunque los labios de Garfield saben muy bien. Esto es el cielo.

Después de una hora no tengo ropa y Richard jadea encima de mí.Yo no se que hago cuando veo estrellas en todos lados.

Me doy cuenta de que su corazón ha dejado de sangrar.

También el mío.

-

Reviews?

Aquí representé el masoquismo que tiene Raven. Podrán ver que varias veces se quiere ir a lugares peligrosos y hacer cosas igualmente peligrosas. La baja autoestima que presenta cada vez que le sorprende como las personas parecen cuidarla de una manera que nunca se espero. He tratado de apegarme al rol de primera persona. Ya han de notar que hay espacios donde pongo sus pensamientos en vez de narrar lo que hace. Lo hago para agragarle carácter.

La relación de Richard y Rachel es una tanto fraternal, deje lo más notable hasta le final, aún así sólo fueron unas oraciones.

Recientemente leí una historia de Harry Potter, y eso fue lo que me inspiro para hacer este cacho de obra (creo que es mas bien cachote).

Si quieren saber de que la leí pues ahí les va.

Era un fic de Snape/Harry (Ashes of time), cuando primero me presentaron la posibilidad de tal pareja no se si sentirme algo mareada o checar porque esta pareja es de las más populares. Me recormendaron el fic y lo leí. Al principio dude que hubiera algo de romance, luego me di cuenta que la historia se poso en mi corazón y ahora ansio el nuevo capítulo! n.n

O.o

El punto es que es un romance muy engañoso. Su relación se basa de miradas desesperadas y abrazos cortos por situaciones que prefiero las lean por si mismos. Los dos tomaban inmenso placer con el simple hecho de estar ahí, en el mismo cuarto y sólo eso. Me enervaba y me daba cosquillas en el corazón.

Decidí hacer ese tipo de fic para este. En el que después de abrazos y ligeras e inocentes caricias tuvieran algo más profundo que un simple beso francés.

Espero que lo haya obtenido y si no, espero que con otra historia mejore mis habilidades con esto.

De nuevo gracias por lo que se han quedado conmigo todos estos meses.

Disculpen por la tardanza y como ya les dije, este fic no ha sido un orgullo, he notado muchos errores. Mi patético consuelo es que son más en el conflicto que en la caracterización de los personajes.


End file.
